This disclosure relates generally to virtualization in computing systems, and more particularly to synchronization, replication, and migration of micro-partitions. A micro-partition in a high availability solution may regularly save its processing state and its memory state to an alternate host machine to provide failover support in the event of a primary host machine failure, and may require the availability of processing resources associated with the alternate host machine in addition to resources associated with the primary host machine.